It is well-known that textile fibers can be continuous filaments drawn or attenuated from heat softenable material, such as glass and can be of substantially circular cross sections and have comparatively smooth surfaces. Furthermore, it is known that glass filaments of non-cylindrical shape can be formed by various processes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,455 issued to Mr. W. P. Warthen on Mar. 21, 1967 discloses method and apparatus for forming fibers from heat softenable materials wherein the streams of softened material are conditioned to a desired viscosity by contact with a surface and are modified in shape, indented or otherwise distorted at a viscous region of the streams whereby the modified cross sectional shapes of the streams are retained in the solidified filaments attenuated from the streams.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,479 issued to Mr. R. L. Tiede on July 5, 1966 discloses a system for making curly composite fibers wherein an individual fiber consists of separate glasses having different co-efficients of expansion in intimate contacting relationship. As such, as the fiber cools to room temperature the differences in co-efficients of expansion of the composite establishes forces which, in the absence of restraint, cause the fiber to curl.
Also, in the organic fiber forming art it is known, among other things, to twist bi-component organic fibers by means of a pair of reciprocably moving endless belts which impart a twist to the filament.